the secrets behind the agent's
by whythewhenthewho
Summary: Skye has found a new family but maybe her real one is closer than she think's, shes revealed her secret now it's their turn to come clean. Pls like review etc, and suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Give it a shot?...
1. Chapter 1

**thanks everyone for reading.**

chapter 1:  
**(yes their probably will be more...)**

unfortunately today started as any outer's for Skye, with her bossy 'SO' banging on her bunker door to wake her for her self defense training.  
I mean she was all for learning cool stunts to make a grown man pee himself,or whatever it made him do,but at four o'clock,no.  
that sort of time didnt exist for her only for ward, may and  
outer worky bad-ass agent people,computer hackers woke up at 9-maybe 10.

"fine fine"she groaned after about 5 head pounding bangs, i really need to stop researching so late she though'oh god, that had to be a new record,  
not even a minute and she'd already thought about researching about her long lost mom.  
she could tell this would be a long day and that's exactly what she grumbled in her head as she sat on a training mat still chewing her hastily unwrapped breakfast.

"now today were going to be covering basic body language," agent ward stated as he stood towering above her with his arms crossed and a bored facial expression,to  
match,her eyebrows shot up in disbelief nearly choking on muesli bar.  
"I'm supposed to learn how to understand emotions with you?,I've seen a rock smile more!" she spluttered in disbelief.  
he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud screeching noise followed by a shuddering jerk that threw them to the side of the room.

ward picked himself off the floor gracefully and pulled Skye up too.  
"Go check on may, i'll find the others" he shouted gesturing towards the stairs leading up to the controls,Skye nodded her heart pounding in her ears as the lights  
crackled and dimmed and they each jogged separate ways.  
When Skye reached the top of the stairs she felt like ice had been poured in her stomach the control door was  
hanging off its hinges and the room was torn apart in complete darkness the only reason she could see was the colored glow emitting from the panels on the walls casting  
shadows across the room.

Skye stepped inside just as the iron door fell,almost succeeding in crushing her,but a slender hand shot out and grabbed her heel pulling her out of its path as the  
door crashed to floor with a bang causing dust to rain down on them sealing their exit.  
May let go of her foot and turned back on her side gritting her teeth ,Skye could  
now see why may was laid on the floor a sharp piece of metal had impaled her arm to the wooden floorboards around near her wrist,"i cant pull it out,you'll have to "  
she said as Skye gritted her teeth at the site of the blood pooling round her superiors arm but she steeled her nerves and knelt down on the floor.  
"Are you sure,it will be quite painful"  
she murmured looking up at may's grim face, she nodded her head "I've been through worse" she murmured uncharacteristically casting her eyes  
down in a grimace as a old memory re-surfaced.

Skye nodded nervously and gripped the metal with one of her hands,"um- do you want to hold my hand or..."Skye muttered trailing off, realizing how stupid she sounded,of  
course,totally fearless Melinda cavalry may didn't want to hold her freaking hand.  
she looked up shyly to see Melinda shaking her head a strange smile tugging at her lips despite the situation.  
Okay Skye you can do this, she chanted in her head,on one she gripped her hands tighter,two she braced her knees on the floor,three with a great wrench the metal was pulled free.  
Melinda instantly rolled on her side tearing the bottom of her shirt to wrap around the wound.  
"Oh my god-i just-um-Christ"Skye murmured staring at the bloodied piece of metal in shock,before registering and throwing it to the side in disgust with a clang.  
Melinda looked up in grim amusement at the sight "listen Skye,um-" she mumbled looking strangely nervous before a loud crashing noise came from outside...

**{/okay comment if you liked and want me to update,i promise in the next chapter melinda will be revealed so...**  
**oh and any suggestions on skyes father would be great,**  
**until next time../}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{/sooo before this all kicks off id just like to say thanks for reviewing,you guys made my day 3 and don't be shy to comment ideas,theories,anything and if they fit with**  
**the baisic plot-line I've got going on in my head ill add it in ;),glad to get that off my chest,,theirs a An at the bottom get down to business v/}**

chapter 2:

"Get behind me" Melinda muttered all traces of nervousness dissapearing,to be replaced with calm,well of course she's calm shes in her element Skye muttered in her head as she stepped over the rubble to stand behind Melinda's slightly crouched form.  
She reminded Skye of a lioness protecting her cub,or definitely cub,imagining herself as a nice antelope steak,was just too weird and she needed to focus on the task at hand.

Just as she shook herself back into concentrating the large iron door blew apart,because she was behind agent may the shrapnel missed her entirely but she saw a  
few chunks of steel cut into Melinda's arms which were splayed in front of her,trying to protect them both.  
She peered around through the smoke and dust and visibly sighed with relief when she saw it was only Coulson looking unusually disheveled gesturing to them frantically as the three ran towards the bus emergency exit.

"I'm sorry for my-well ungraceful entrance but we need to parachute down quickly the bus is falling from the Skye and we can't afford to be on board when it hits the ground"  
he shouted over his shoulder throwing them each a parachute as they reached the rapidly opening doors,Skye saw that ward and Fitzsimmons were waiting restlessly for  
them to leave,so when they were all strapped in the jumped out towards the rapidly approaching ground.

Skye felt as if her lungs would explode as she plummeted towards churning blue water's,she looked to her side to see grant stood casually as he fell,she would have laughed  
of she had any oxygen to then looked over at may to so see everyone pulling the little orange tabs on the straps of their parachute's.

May made a tugging gesture towards her as she let off hers so she did just immediately knew something was wrong when the straps made a horrible cracking noise,then a snap and then nothing.

Skye looked up frantically at Melinda who's parachute billowed out above her slowing her fall,she met her eyes steeled her nerves and  
sucked in a gasping breath a she plummeted into the sea.  
Bubbles flooded her vision as she was surrounded by icy water she tried kicking,but she couldn't tell with was was up.

panic settled in as her vision began to fog and her lungs screamed for oxygen,a pair of strong slender arms wrapped around her own arms pulling her upwards and then she slipped into unconsciousness.

Skye awoke to a bright light as she surfaced gasping at the air,just as coulson and the others gently landed on the water their packs inflating into a floating raft,Jemma and leo each grabbed her arms and pulled her up as someone pushed her up from the looked around at everyone and saw Melinda also drenched from head to toe pull herself up onto her inflated backpack.

she turned her attention back to simmons to see her excitedly chattering away "-and she just un-clipped her parachute and dove down -"Skye looked up at may for confirmation but was met with nothing,she was staring off into the distance lost in her memories.

**(okay this parts from may's side.)**

When the team finally got back to the bus they found it relatively in tact,nothing Fitz couldn't handle until they limped back to the crew were all fine Melinda  
had been patched up and sent to her bunker but she couldn't conflicting emotions were eating her alive and she hated it,give her a homicidal man with powers any day,she would bring him the churning feelings of guilt in her chest they were fighting her and she couldn't fight back and deep down she knew she deserved it.  
She had starved herself of emotions ever since 'that day' and now one child,because that's what she was,a helpless child in all this,had stripped down her barriers without even knowing lean't her back on the wall of her coarsely decorated quarters and slid down so she was sat on the carpet and placed her head in her arms and the feeling of guilt was crushing her again.

**(annnnd back to Skye:)**

Skye left the lab where she and Jemma were talking,with a hasty goodbye and set off to bed to mull over her thoughts from entire time on the bus Melinda had  
acted strangely,protective, maybe she was just delusional,but it felt like ay was protecting her from something,she couldn't see,or touch.A secret.

**{/sooo i cant decide if coulson should be the father,an oc would allow me to add a twist or a bit of angst,but coulson and may are just adorable c:,what do you think i'm**  
**playing around with ideas so you decide,as always review follow,even pm me if you like, love you guys who reviewed 3**  
**yeah you:**

Alyera Reed  
Chloee0x0  
Lady Jayde Une  
McAliceKatePotterGHShield  
Misshannah95  
ObjectedPrincess  
Smileychameleon  
SparkyGirl123  
TexannaRose  
Unaligned fae queen  
Yessiree  
andy-ho13  
demonbookworm101  
hinata95  
markmcg97  
rebkinha  
stephschmee

**: and all you others x/}**


	3. Chapter 3

**{/thanks all you guys who stood by me,i love you all,An at the bottom guys/}**

chapter 3:

That night Skye probably had her weirdest dream to date,_she was staring up at at the night sky,looking at the stars,it was all peaceful l her vision was fuzzy but she could_  
_see a woman looking down at her,she tried to speak but only a strange gurgling noise came out of her mouth._  
_The woman rocked her back and forth and she realized they were running_  
_as the stars sped passed them,tears blurred her eyes as the woman momentarily dissapeared from her view,"shh shh,Skye mommy here mommy will always be here"the woman_  
_whispered when she came into view again and she noticed the woman was crying as well._  
_Skye didn't like that and reached her tiny arms out of the warmth of the jumper she was wrapped in to try and comfort the woman,but they came to a stop and the woman_  
_wasn't looking down at her her anymore her eyes were darting around to see if they were being woman hugged her to her warm chest before placing her on the_  
_cold floor, Skye started to cry ,why was she leaving her?,the woman looked down at her,her brown hair falling over them both like a curtain as if she was shielding them_  
_both from the rest of the world she kissed her forehead gently "Skye mommy loves you, okay? i'm sorry but i have to go._  
_mommy loves you Skye"_ and then she woke up,gasping for air, she realized she was in her bunker on the bus.  
She checked her alarm it was early and it was Sunday so none should really be up but she couldn't sleep something about that woman was familiar,so she stood up and  
trudged down to the kitchen,heart still her way she noticed someone was down in the training room,she peeked round the door and almost fell over in shock.  
Beating a disemboweled dummy to chips of plastic was Melinda may,now that's not what shocked her but the tears streaming down her cheeks did.  
May looked up like a deer in the headlights,when she say it was skye she fled up a small flight of stairs.  
Skye debated with herself weather to follow,she didnt konw if she'd end up like that training dummy,but her worry won out and so she ran up the stairs to see that  
they lead up to the Melinda personal quarters.  
She hesitated before opening the doors to see Agent May hastily wipe at her tear stained face and turn towards her "listen Skye" Melinda said sounding strangely nervous  
her features strained as she sat down on her bed.  
Skye sat down next to her nervously suddenly self-conchus,"listen i'm sorry i just couldn't sleep i had this weird dream where i was being carried and we were running-"  
Skye rambled stopping nervously as Melinda's head snapped up from the floor to stare at her.  
"Skye,listen i'm-" and then she realized it was like a fog had been lifted from her brain,staring up at exactly the same tear stained face from her dream.  
"Skye-i'm,i'm your mother"Melinda stammered placing her shaky hands oh her shoulders and then nervously pulled them away as Skye gaped at her...well,her mom.

Skye clumsily,placed her hands over her mouth staring into Melinda's eyes disbelievingly "h-how" she whispered,tears brimming at the corners of her eyes,May bit the corner  
of her lip nervously,a habit skye found she did too.  
"When i found out i was pregnant,i was in the middle of a 4 month undercover mission,i was covering as a secretary in the enemies main HQ,when my mission expired and the  
group was taken down,my cover was leader and four of his men swore to make me i was pregnant at the time i went on a vacation kept you secret,  
from everyone and when you were born i tried to sneak away,live a new life look after you.  
But as soon as i turned back up on the system he found me and tracked me down,so before  
he could find out about you i took you to the orphanage and then spent a week tracking them down but the leader got away and i couldn't return for you,he could of found out about you  
and killed you,and i couldn't be a mother i'm too clumsy,id end up hurting you or-" May gushed,she wanted Skye to know that she didn't just abandon her.

Skye's lip trembled and she threw herself into may's arms who shakily embraced her Skye gasped tightly and Melinda shot up backing into the door "i'm sorry  
I've already hurt you" she fumbled stumbling into the corner as if afraid of her.  
Skye stood up shaking her head "no,no its just your arm,are they from earlier"Skye muttered nervously.  
Melinda just slumped in relief nervously shaking her head "its nothing" she said sitting down nervously chewing on her lip again."listen Skye i know i'm not  
what you imagined id like to be a mother to you,i don't know how to do that yet but if that's not what you want then you need anything,or someone to talk to ill be here"  
she said gently giving Skye a watery grinned and launched forwards embracing her again but this time Melinda hugged back tightly.  
"Mom?" Skye asked shyly and Melinda froze sucking in a breath "yes?" she asked nervously when the bunker doors opened,and they both sprang apart,Melinda's mask slipping  
into place.  
Coulson was at the door,he had heard everything...

**{/sooo thanks for reading guys,any ideas on how you want the conversation to go?im probably going to be updating everyday until next for all your reviews**  
**likes and favourites.i love you guys-/}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{/thanks again for reading guys sorry for the slow update,i'm not going to come up with a over used excuse,it seems like every writer ends up with a broken leg at some point,its 1 in the morning over here in little old England,oh and over here we say**  
**mum,dad,mummy so if my american is a little mixed up i apolagise 3/}**

chapter 4: (wow,I've made it this far,cheers guys)

Coulson just stared for a while before turning to may,"I cant believe you,you left me so you could go and have someone else's baby,i bet it was that guy,working at the office with you!?" coulson shouted staring down a may,who just gaped,opening her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Where did all this come from i didn't cheat on you! i never even.."May shouted,hurt but coulson interrupted her "you just left to go on that mission,and then i didn't see you again for a year,and all because of her"he shouted at may pointing at skye ,who shrunk into herself with each word.  
"Leave her alone!" Skye shouted timidly,she had on idea what he was talking about. Coulson stood back as if he had been slapped,and stormed out of Melinda's room,slamming the door behind him.

Skye's hand hovered over the handle looking back at Melinda who looked troubled staring off into the distance,but before she could open it the door slid open and their stood a sheepish,fitz and Simmons.

"Sorry-its just-well i,we were wondering-well we mighnt of overheard-and"jemma rambled nervously bouncing around,fitz stood next to her.

"spit it out you two" may interjected harshly looking round tiredly,saving a startled Skye from answering.

Simmons nodded affirmative opening her mouth to speak,when fitz cut in in taking the words from her mouth "we heard something about a baby and were er wondering if Skye was er...pregnant" fitz mumbled and jemma nodded along.

Skye looked mortally offended,but relieved,she didn't think Melinda was ready for everyone to know yet.

"what-no!we were talking about um-those weird bottles of baby shampoo.."She stuttered,glaring at fitz.

"pretty loudly," jemma muttered" its not his fault,we really don't know were you've been." fitzSimmons rambled,shrugging loosing interest in them,to go wander down the corridor probably down to the lab.

Melinda smirked at a confused looking Skye before frowning and looking down at her feet"Skye before you ask i don't know who your father is-  
its not because i was sleeping with everyone,i actually cant remember,its like my memory had been taken away or something"she said scrunching up her mouth in frustration.

Skye looked at her dissapointed but nodded her head understanding.  
May looked at Skye softly for a moment looking down angrily balling up her fist's in frustration "i couldn't tell any of the agents because they didn't know about you,they would just call me crazy,and post me at a desk job,i mean i issued myself one in the end but.." she said trailing off a the end before standing up.

"We need to get to work,and i need to brief you on what caused the bus to crash" Melinda said back to her usual blank confident self.

Skye nodded smiling before quickly hugging 'her mom' she got back to her room she showered,changed and tied her hair back into a loose ponytail,she could tell today was going to be hard work.

Skye walked nervously down to the lab to see everyone stood around the projection table.

She went and stood next to ward and when everyone was here Melinda started "Were all here for one reason,to find out why the plane crashed,so i'm sorry to disappoint but I have no idea,everything was normal and then it was like we just crashed into something but i didn't see anything"She said calmly looking around at everyone except coulson who avoided her gase,he looked like a kicked puppy.

Simmons and fits shared a knowing gaze before looking troubled,they tapped a few buttons on the holographic projector and a simulation  
of the bus popped up, "basing form the readings we got during the crash,we did hit something big,and apparently it hit us back" Fits said as the team watched the holographic plane jerk and then crumple in certain areas.

"We also picked up a electrical signal,whatever it was it was it had some sort of cloaking device its the only,explanation" Simmons said worriedly .

Coulson appeared deep in though staring at the projection thoughtfully"So your saying that that we just ran into this thing? he said unconvinced,"it could have been following us" he said sarcastically trailing off.  
Ward caught on and his eyes widened "They're following us!"he stated i realization ,everyone's eyes widened before Coulson clocked on and sprang into action.

"Get to your post's we cant go back to the hub if someone is following us,and i think they are they'l find out its location"he said sounding panicked,Skye nodded as did everyone around them turning to hurry off when a voice cackled behind them they turned around sharply to  
see a man evaporate into view.

"very good,Ward isn't it?"he laughed clapping his hands "I'm the clairvoyant" he grinned leaning forward into a bow and skye gasped.

"Oh you know me? well why wouldn't you,i know everything about of you." he said grinning looking at a startled Melinda before staring at Skye from the dark fog he seemed to expel.

She couldn't see his face from the shadows just his eyes but when her he lean't forward and she saw he had a distinctive mangled face "i have your mother's memories"he whispered dramatically in her ear before dissipating like fog.

**{/Again sorry for the slow update,feel free to pm ideas and your ideas :)) thank's to andy-ho13, until next time./}**


	5. Chapter 5

**{/okay guys sorry for the slow updates,back to school ughh. thanks all of you guys just hang in their i'm determined to finish this!/}**

chapter 5 :

Melinda walked forwards slowly as Skye stared off into the distance,and raised her hand tentatively to place it on her shoulder.

Skye's eyes flickered to Fitzsimmons and Coulson momentarily "uh um well" she mumbled unintelligibly,may nodded in understanding and shared a withering look with coulson who begrudgingly bowed his head and gestured for the group to leave throwing a hurt look over his shoulder at may that made her chest tighten with sadness,not that anyone would know that.

When everyone had left she and Skye sat down,May gave skyes shoulder a comforting squeeze before dropping her arm and turning to face her daughter.

"He said he has your memories" Skye blurted shyly,and Melinda stared disbelievingly.

"I-i its a trick to get us to come to him-it must be" She stammered,but Skye could tell she was trying to convince herself as well "Then how did he know,about your memories?"Skye said looking down guiltily,Melinda wouldn't have been troubled by this if she hadn't shown up.

She felt a hand gently push up her chin and came face to face with may looking at her sadly "you should never feel guilty about any of this,do you understand?" she said pulling her into a gentle hug "we will figure this out together"she said whispering the last bit into skyes hair,stroking it softly, when A grinding screeching noise made the bus shudder,and they both shot up.

"to the controls,both of you" Coulson shouted sticking his head round the door from running,gasping for breath,they both nodded and ran up the small set of stairs.

May immediately pushed Skye down into the co-pilot's chair fastening her in like a little kid before fastening herself and Turning to the controls.

She pressed a few switches before pushing a large joystick and the were slammed back as they steered around the invisible plane attacking them.

May grabbed a large metal leaver pulling it down before pushing the button on its air seemed to ripple outside through the view screen for a moment before the missile exploded exposing a large metallic plane with a jagged hole now ripped through the middle.

May turned to Skye to check on her when a man shimmered into existence pointing his gun a skyes neck  
"Now don't move a-"and before he could finish his sentence may had launched towards him ripping the straps around her from their stitches.

She swung her foot around smacking him in the jaw with a audible snap but he swung his fist forwards just as hers was about to finish the job,the joints in her knuckles made audible pops before  
she kneed him in the 'manlies' grabbing his gun.

"Skye you need to steer the bus were going to drop out of the sky"May grunted as the man got up again and they started trading blows.

Skye's eyes widened and she panickyly scanned all the buttons on the dashboard,"cant we um just turn on auto?"She threw worriedly over her shoulder as another man appeared and she heard a loud smashing noise.

"not any more,just push the big green-"May shouted rolling out the way as the other man's fist smashed down where she was previously laying.

"okay iv'e pressed it what now?" Skye said timidly poking at what appeared to be a steering mechanism,"That's a cup holder,you need the big gray one"May shouted,Skye nodded wincing as a crash came from behind her,when she spotted it.

Skye grabbed and pushed it forwards squeaking as the plane jerked forwards throwing the men forwards,May just managed to grab  
the torn straps of her seat as they were thrown into the view screen,effectively knocking them out.

Skye opened her eyes as she had scrunched them shut bracing for impact when she realized that may had circled her arms around her waist grabbing her,and effectively stopping her from smacking her head on the dashboard.

"Are you ok?"may wheezed,standing up shakily and skyes victorious grin faltered when she saw the state of may's hands,the skin was red and bloody from rope burn,grabbing the straps and her knuckles were bent and broken.

"yes but your not" she shrieked un-clipping her seat belt leaning forwards to look at the bruised knuckles more closely,Melinda  
looked down dismissively waving her blooded hand in dismissal "iv'e had worse"she said peering out the view screen.

"like what!?" Skye said shocked,and Melinda looked down at her smirking "32 hours of labor in a hotel room" she smirked,grinning as skyes mouth gaped like a fish.

"we need to check on the others" May said urgently,setting off out the bus doors ,smiling to herself as behind her Skye stepped over a smashed pot still dazed.

**{/i know its short id hate me too,thanks guys for sticking around pls review,they keep me writing this thing:)/}**


End file.
